19 notas, 1 sin sentido
by Reiko2108
Summary: Coleccion de viñetas sin relacion entre si. Eso se ha puesto de moda por aqui no? MOstly Yaoi. Varias parejas en cada uno, mayormente SetoxJoey. Esto resulta muy entretenido. Al fin octavo
1. Nota 1 De rumores y hechos

**Viñeta # 1. De rumores y hechos.**

Desde que había sabido, o desde que había conocido a Seto Kaiba nunca había tenido una conversación decente con él. No sabía de sus gustos, de sus miedos, de sus sentimientos ni sus pensamientos, de su pasado o sus aspiraciones al futuro. Lo único que sabía del muchacho era que era uno de los adolescentes con más dinero en el mundo, y que lo más preciado para él era su hermano menor Mokuba. El resto de las cosas eran puras conjeturas y suposiciones que la gente alrededor de él sacaba.

Odiaba con toda su alma perder, y no le servían de nada las supuestas "enseñanzas" que la derrota traía como lo quería ver siempre Yugi, perder era perder y eso no estaba permitido en el apellido Kaiba.

Le daba igual lo que le pasara a otras personas, él se ocupaba de sus asuntos y le molestaba que los demás necesitaran ayuda para poder salir de sus problemas.

No tenía ningún miedo conocido, y pareciera que lo peor que le podría pasar en el cual cambiara un poco su fría postura era perder un duelo de monstruos.

Esto último le parecía ridículo, el tipo era el más importante empresario de Domino City y por lo único que le había visto perder la compostura era en un duelo.

Respecto a su pasado lo único que se sabía era que había tenido un padre peor que el suyo propio. Y que tenía un hermano perdido y digitalizado el cual parecía no importarle más que un programa de computadora. Noa era otro maniaco perfeccionista en el cuerpo de un niño. Estaba seguro que si su cuerpo se hubiese podido desarrollar normalmente, tendría la misma contextura que Seto, con el cabello azul. Una joyita como el mismo Kaiba.

Su futuro no era muy difícil de adivinar. Se haría asquerosamente rico y moriría viejo y solo con sus tantas pertenencias.

Joey no estaba muy seguro de todas aquellas suposiciones que se rumoraban del chico ojiazul.

Normalmente la gente sacaba todas aquellas suposiciones de solo ver al chico más rico de Domino e imaginarse su vida con lo poco que habían visto de él por la prensa o en sus muchos torneos.

Sin embargo, el rubio no estaba del todo convencido de ello.

De un tiempo a la actualidad Seto Kaiba le había estado pareciendo alguien que vale la pena mirar. Es gracioso, pero la gente normalmente lo ignoraba solo viéndolo trabajar e imaginándose que eso haría por el resto de las horas que estuviera sentado en un escritorio.

La primera vez se había quedado ensimismado viendo teclear al empresario con la vista fija en la pantalla, ignorando al resto del mundo. Le pareció extraño verlo de vez en cuando masajear el arco de su nariz, despegar su vista un momento de la pantalla y ver a la ventana. Extrañamente pequeñas criaturas como aves o mariposas eran abundantes en el instituto. Más extraño le resultaba que Kaiba se las quedara viendo cuando tenía aquellos pequeños 

descansos que había notado. Bien, no extraño, pero humano. Nunca se le había ocurrido hacer la simple ecuación de Kaiba humano.

Y desde ese momento se dio cuenta.

Kaiba no era un robot sin sentimientos, era una persona tan humana como los demás.

Aquella gente que hablaba de Kaiba no sabía que el caminaba de vez en cuando a su mansión desde el instituto, sin siquiera detenerse un minuto en la corporación Kaiba. Él había visto con sus propios ojos las sonrisas discretas que lanzaba por solo sentir el viento entre sus cabellos pensando que nadie lo miraba. Él había notado el cambio total de su expresión al llegar a su casa y hablar con sus empleados. De una totalmente relajada a una que siempre mostraba al mundo, seria y fría.

El lo insultaba siempre, claro, eso no iba a cambiar nunca.

Desde los 'quítate del camino, perro de cuarta' hasta 'no sirves para nada perro idiota'. Pero, eso era algo a lo cual ya estaba acostumbrado. Por mucho que viera mariposas y sonriera de vez en cuando su puesto en la vida de Kaiba, como el perro bueno para nada no cambiaría nunca.

"¿Acaso tengo monos en la cara, ignorante?" hasta ese instante no se dio cuenta que todo el tiempo había estado viendo a Seto, quizás ya por costumbre.

"No Kaiba, solo veía tus lindos ojos azules" dijo sin cambiar su expresión, esperando que el otro muchacho entendiera su idea de sarcasmo.

Kaiba se quedo perplejo ante esto, ¿acaso el idiota había enloquecido? Sin embargo, no pudo evitar que un leve, casi imperceptible rubor pintara sus mejillas mientras seguía con la vista fija en el rubio.

Joey casi quiso reír ante la reacción del mayor, sin embargo decidió que por hoy era suficiente lo que había aprendido del 'caso Kaiba' anotando mentalmente 'no esta acostumbrado a los cumplidos acerca de su belleza', y simplemente giró en sus talones y caminó hacia su asiento junto a los demás.

No supo otra vez de Kaiba hasta el fin de clases donde normalmente todos trataban de irse a sus casas lo más rápido posible y dejaban todo el salón en desorden total.

"Perro"

"hum" giró Joey, mirando a Kaiba.

Lo miró seriamente sin cambiar su expresión, alrededor de un minuto ninguno dijo palabra. Joey se estaba impacientando.

"Caminaré a casa hoy, ya que has estado siguiéndome por los últimos meses, quizás esta vez querrías caminar 'conmigo' en vez de 'atrás' de mi"

Esta vez fue el turno de Joey de sonrojarse.

Desde ese día aprendió más de Seto de lo que había imaginado saber.

Y quizás de una cosa estaba seguro, el tipo se haría asquerosamente rico en el futuro, pero definitivamente, no moriría solo.

**NOTAS:**

Espero que haya gustado. Este es un experimento para mi, ya que se han vuelto de "moda" en el fanfiction los drabbles y colecciones sin conexión entre ellas. Me encanta esta pareja, aunque aquí no hice mucho incapie en el "amor", pero es mi idea de lo que Kaiba es en realidad. La meta son 20! Va 1, faltan 19.

Reviews?


	2. Nota 2 De peleas y sus consecuencias

**Nota # 2. De peleas y sus consecuencias**

Y recibió un golpe directamente en la quijada que le hizo perder el equilibrio, y nublado por el dolor caer al suelo estrepitosamente.

Trató de incorporarse rápidamente, pero lo único que pudo ver luego de sentarse nuevamente en el suelo fue la espalda del castaño con su larga chaqueta blanca ondeando con el viento.

"YA ME LAS PAGARAS KAIBA"

Seto Kaiba giró su cabeza y se inclinó para ver con superioridad al que aún seguía en el suelo.

Sonrió.

"Cuando quieras perro"

Y sin más se metió en su auto y se fue del lugar.

Las peleas rutinarias de palabras Kaiba-Wheeler ya habían pasado a mayores desde hace un tiempo. Ya no eran palabras ni amenazas, eran golpes limpios en los que mayormente ganaba el castaño dejando una escena parecida y un amargo sabor en el ambiente.

"No entiendo porque siempre estás peleando con Kaiba, siempre terminas muy lastimado Joey"

"No es nada Yug" dijo mientras tomaba la mano que le ofrecía el pequeño. A pesar de los constantes reproches de su amigo, él no podía evitar querer pelear con el millonario.

Ya hace mucho que lo dejaba de ver como peleas por el seudo-odio que se tenían mutuamente. Joey _quería _pelear con Kaiba. No le importaba que tuviera luego que correr y quizás saltarse unas cuantas comidas por llegar temprano al trabajo, pero su pelea diaria no podía pasar por alto.

Al siguiente día y luego de clases, buscó a Kaiba por toda la escuela. Normalmente él caminaba rápidamente hacia sus autos y se iba inmediatamente, pero él siempre tenía la oportunidad de atajarlo en el patio antes de que se fuera.

Ese día era como si Kaiba hubiera desaparecido sin rastro.

A Joey se le retorcieron las tripas y sintió aun más odio por el muchacho, más que si lo hubiera golpeado mil veces ese día.

Corrió a su trabajo y se olvidó del asunto. Aún así sentía que algo le había dejado un vacío en el día.

Al otro día y como nunca, llegó temprano a clases.

Nadie había llegado así que decidió sentarse y recostarse entre dos bancas contiguas para recuperar un poco el sueño que había perdido en toda la semana.

Escuchó unos pasos y no necesitó abrir los ojos para saber de quien se trataba. El olor de Kaiba era fácil de reconocer luego de haberlo tenido tan cerca luego de tantas peleas.

"Perro"

"…" lo ignoró por completo importándole muy poco lo que hiciera.

"Oh, no sabía que el perro estaba de mal humor"

"…"

"Wheeler, nadie me ignora, mucho menos alguien como tu"

Joey se incorporó para el instante en que había terminado de hablar. Kaiba le observaba desde el otro lado de la clase, sus cejas fruncidas en una expresión de enojo.

"Nadie me deja plantado y me habla como si nada, Kaiba"

Seto para ese momento había cambiado su expresión por una divertida, con una ceja alzada y una sonrisa torcida.

Kaiba caminó unos pasos hasta estar a pocos centímetros de donde Joey estaba sentado.

Tomó su barbilla bruscamente levantando su rostro y viéndolo fijamente. Joey instintivamente tomó el cuello de la camisa del ojiazul, estrujándola y casi ahogando al empresario.

Seto tomó los labios de Joey en un beso brusco. Moviendo sus labios contra los de Joey, obteniendo un gemido ahogado cuando lo mordió su labio inferior.

Cuando se separaron, el ojiazul sonrió ante el sonrojo y la cara acalorada del rubio.

"Mokuba salió de viaje, tuve que salir rápido para despedirme" dijo mirándolo a los ojos sin pestañear, aun con su mano sosteniendo su barbilla.

"Te dije que me las ibas a pagar"

"A las 8 en mi casa perro, no llegues tarde"

**NOTAS:**

Lo que pase en la casa de Kaiba es ya imaginación suya ).

¡Van 2, faltan 18! ¡Vamos con fe!

Gracias por los reviews, me animaron mucho.

¿Que les parece este?


	3. Nota 3 De perfección y relax

**Nota # 3. De perfección y relax.**

Kaiba siempre había sido un perfeccionista. Todas sus cosas debía ser hechas con precisión absoluta y no podía haber ningún error en ellas. Desde las operaciones más sencillas en su empresa como hacer que sus empleados mantuvieran el piso limpio hasta los riesgosos negocios que manejaban sus más grandes funcionarios.

Todo en la vida de Seto Kaiba debía ser perfecto.

En su casa, desde el horario rígido de dormir, de bañarse, de comer sus 3 comidas reglamentarias, hasta mantener un espacio en su agenda para pasar con Mokuba y asegurarse que su hermano estuviese teniendo una buena vida.

Lo que no entendía, era porque en toda su perfección, no podía evitar sentir curiosidad hacia la desordenada vida de Wheeler.

Según había visto, Joey era un completo desastre en sus cosas. Llegaba tarde a clases 9 de cada 10 veces, no tenía comidas regulares, y según su contextura podía adivinar que se saltaba algunas de ellas. Al parecer el tipo trabajaba de asistente, más parecido a "ve y tráeme esto, ve y tráeme aquello" para una de las empresas pequeñas que había comprado entre sus tantos negocios. Por supuesto, también suponía que él no sabía eso, y según lo que había notado, nunca había faltado pero sus 'métodos' eran poco comunes aunque efectivos a la hora de completar un trabajo.

Un desastre con patas. Y sin embargo, encontraba un 'no se que' en su forma de vida.

En ese mismo instante lo encontraba perdiendo el tiempo mirando el cielo en una de sus más, según él, excéntricas rutinas. Muchas veces, al irse a casa, lo encontraba en algún parque cercano los días que tenía libre en su empleo, con la mirada perdida en algún paisaje verde o en el cielo mismo.

Su horario decía que debía irse si quería llegar temprano a su trabajo, pero la curiosidad le pudo más ese día.

Se sentó al lado del rubio y se mantuvo en silencio por un tiempo. Joey lo miró por unos segundos, y luego devolvió su mirada adonde estaba anteriormente.

"¿Es divertido esto que haces?" preguntó al fin el ojiazul, tratando de no sonar despectivo respecto a lo que él creía una perdida de tiempo. Ya que era él el que se había acercado no creía muy acertado empezar una pelea.

"No. Solo me relaja"

"¿De que?"

Joey lo miró de vuelta en ese instante. Su rostro en una expresión relajada y sus ojos fijos en los de Kaiba.

Volvió a mirar al cielo y sonrió. Se levantó de su puesto y habló sin mirar al otro.

"Se te hace tarde, Seto."

Tomó una de sus manos por instinto, antes de que se fuera.

Joey giró sorprendido, Kaiba lo soltó inmediatamente.

"Quizás deba quedarme. Hace mucho que necesito relajarme"

Y Joey se volvió a sentar.

Desde ese día, Kaiba ha estado llegando tarde a su trabajo, no tiene suficiente tiempo para organizar perfectamente sus horarios para dormir, comer o bañarse. Sigue pasando el mismo tiempo o más con Mokuba sin embargo. Y definitivamente, se lo ve más relajado y feliz que nunca.

**NOTAS:**

Gracias por el apoyo. Como ven, cada día hay algo en lo cual pensar, y se me ocurren cosas nuevas estando en cualquier parte: en el bus, en clases, o llorando desesperadamente por un amor ¬¬. Me encanta este particularmente, kaiba es uno de los personajes más complejos que me he encontrado en los animes, no hay algo definido, por eso se puede jugar con él como puedas.

Reviews vendrían bien a mi ego. Un beso grande a todos los que leen.


	4. Nota 4 De alcohol y confesiones

**Nota # 4. De alcohol y confesiones.**

De todas las cosas en la vida que había imaginado vivir, la última que esperaba era encontrar en un bar, bebiendo mas de un par de tragos a Seto Kaiba, gran ceo de Kaiba corp y candidato a un robo seguro y posible violación si salía a la calle en aquellas condiciones.

Era gracioso en realidad encontrar a Kaiba casi cayendo de la silla donde estaba, pidiendo otro vaso al barman. Lo que si no era nada gracioso era ver la cara de depresión que se llevaba.

Decidió extrañamente olvidar SU razón de haber ido a ese lugar, y entrometerse en algo que seguramente no le incumbía y por lo cual quizás saldría golpeado.

"¿Qué hay Kaiba?" preguntó con voz animosa sentándose al lado de el en la barra "¿ahogando tus penas en 100 vasos de alcohol?"

Los ojos azules brillaron con reconocimiento como a la quinta palabra que escuchaba del rubio. Suspiró cansadamente, y decidió guardarse su comentario de porque el destino se empeñaba en hacerle la vida aun más dura de lo que ya era.

"No es nada que te incumba perro"

Joey sabía que obtendría algo así como respuesta y que en realidad no podría obtener nada mejor del castaño. Quiso probar suerte de otra forma.

"¿sabes? Vine aquí quizás por las mismas razones que tu"

"oh, en serio. ¿Entonces también descubriste que estas enamorado de un cabeza hueca que nunca te hará caso y que tu vida hasta ahora no a tenido ningún valor si es que no tuvieras a tu hermano a tu lado?"

"Uhm… no…" dijo serio mirando al chico. "La persona de la que estoy enamorado nunca me hará caso, eso si, pero no es ningún cabeza hueca, solo es un egocentrico. Y cierto, mi vida no tendría ningún valor si no tuviera a Serenity como hermana"

Kaiba fijó sus ojos azules en los mieles de Joey. Al parecer, tenían más en común de lo que había pensado en un principio.


	5. Nota 5 De notas y profesores

**Nota # 5. De notas y profesores**

Desde que se había dado cuenta que podía hacer un hueco en su agenda para pasar de "vago" se dio cuenta que no podía hacerlo. Su vida siempre había sido agitada y la verdad es que pasarse frente al televisor comiendo palomitas no era su idea de vivir decentemente, aunque fuera solo por 2 horas.

Hasta que encontró algo en que mantenerse ocupado.

Desde que vio a un rubio prácticamente dándose de golpes contra la pared y gritando la palabra "estúpido". Al acercarse a él antes que padeciera de un edema cerebral, vio tirado en el piso la razón de su desconsuelo, una prueba con una enorme "F" roja como calificación.

Nunca supo porque lo dijo, nunca supo que lo impulso a acercarse sin irse y dejarles el problemita a sus amigos.

"¿Necesitas ayuda con tus notas?"

El rubio en ese momento se dio cuenta de su presencia, y aunque extrañado por la nueva amabilidad del ceo, aceptó.

No se dio cuenta cuando las "clases" diarias que tenían en la mansión Kaiba, se habían convertido en la razón de levantarse día a día.

Las calificaciones de Joey habían mejorado notablemente, y Seto ya no pasaba trabajando esas horas extra.

Pero ninguno de los dos se dio cuenta que con el tiempo, las visitas dejaron de ser clases y se convirtieron en el tiempo que ambos pasaban juntos, hablando, viendo una película, a veces peleando, o simplemente mirándose el uno al otro, en silencio, y diciéndose mentalmente sin atreverse a decirlo "dios… es hermoso".


	6. Nota 6 De hermanos y opiniones

_**Nota # 6. De hermanos y opiniones**_

"Mi hermano siempre llega a casa cansado, dice que trabaja duro para que yo este bien. Eso me hace sentir importante, pero quisiera que Seto tuviera un poco de tiempo para él también"

"Mi hermano también llega a casa cansado, sin embargo siempre tiene las fuerzas para dedicarme una sonrisa antes de desearme las buenas noches. Yo se que el trabaja duro también para poder ayudar a mi vista. Quisiera que Joey se preocupara de él de vez en cuando también"

"Sin embargo, hay algunas veces en que tiene un brillo diferente en los ojos. Como de felicidad y satisfacción, me alegra mucho verlo así. Aunque él siempre lo trata de esconder con su mirada fría, pero no por nada he pasado todos los 12 años de mi vida con él"

"Joey viene a veces con más animo que nunca, saltando me da las buenas noches con una enorme sonrisa en el rostro. Sería bueno si eso que le pasa en esos días pasara siempre"

"Anoche vi que Seto sonreía al sostener algo en su mano, al parecer era un relicario con la foto de alguien adentro. No era de la joyería cara y ostentosa que usa ocasionalmente. Era una bonita artesanía hecha a mano, y sin embargo, sentí que valía mucho más para él que la más cara de las joyas"

"Joey a traído a casa una bonita cadena de plata, y aunque padre trataría de quitársela si la viera, él la guarda con recelo para él. Es bueno encontrarlo sonriendo viéndola"

"¿Sabes? No se si yo sea muy pequeño para entender este tipo de cosas, pero siempre y cuando Seto siga feliz creo que todo esta bien. Tu hermano es una muy buena persona"

"Solo tengo dos años mas que tu, sin embargo, se que esto no esta mal. Ahora se que su sonrisa es real cuando llega a casa, tu hermano es maravilloso."

_--love--_

_Aquí de vuelta, perdón la demora, ojala aun estén por allí. Esta nota ha estado parpadeando en mi computadora por aproximadamente 1 semana, ojala les guste aunque no sea del tipo de los anteriores. Mokuba y Serenity también deben tener sus opiniones al respecto._

_Por cierto, feliz día del padre._


	7. Nota 7 Del ego y sus soluciones

**Nota # 7. Del ego y sus soluciones**

"El joven empresario y millonario Seto Kaiba hizo de las suyas una vez más mostrando su intelecto superior e inventiva exquisita en la presentación de una nueva realidad virtual, capaz de llevarlos a lugares que siempre desearon ver, según sus propias palabras 'la imaginación es el limite'. Ya se han vendido medio millón unidades en su primer día de…"

Apagó el televisor con una sonrisa cansada. Así que una vez más había mostrado su "intelecto superior", no sabía ya cuantas veces se lo había restregado en la cara a él mismo. Por supuesto, siempre había soñado con poder crear cosas como esas y hombre, pues ¿Quién no?, pero cuando se trataba de vida, el creía siempre que lo más sencillo de los acontecimientos, mejor el disfrute de los mismos.

Kaiba era una persona admirable, lo admitiría una y mil veces, pero él siempre tan observador, sabía que un poco de vida real no le caería mal al tipo.

Él era la clase de persona que nunca vivía para si mismo. Que si, que muchos lo llamaban egocéntrico, petulante, engreído, individualista… y una larga lista de etcéteras con adjetivos de igual índole negativo, vamos, que el mismo lo habría llamado alguna vez de tal modo; pero de alguna forma toda esa basura de ser el mejor, de mantenerse en un status determinado, era pura cosa de la vida de afuera, no de él mismo.

Se preguntaba si alguna vez el se compraba cosas que le gustasen. Por supuesto, el castaño tenía el dinero de sobra para comprarse un deportivo rojo cuando se le diera la gana o incluso abusar un poco y comprarse islas enteras. Pero que había de tal o cuales chocolates que venden en las tiendas "comunes", no en grandes dulcerías carísimas, de los tenis que usa cualquier adolescente normal, de los jeans desgastados que solo se encuentran en los sitios de descuento, de los sábados de películas y pizza con los amigos, de los besos robados en la adolescencia… Quizás si alguien que si significara algo en su vida adulara más su ego, podría complacerse más a sí mismo.

Porque Seto Kaiba, aunque no lo crean señores y señoras, tenía su ego muy bajo. Y sí, el, Joey Wheeler, viviría y moriría con aquella creencia.

Hombre, que los pequeños placeres de la vida no se ven en billetes de alta denominación.

Sonrió para sí mismo tocando sus labios.

"_Eres un idiota petulante, Kaiba"_

"_Y tu un perro imbécil, Wheeler"_

"_Solo porque hayas hecho tu estúpida venta con tu estúpido juego, no vengas con el derecho de pasar sobre la gente, idiota"_

_Las cejas del ojiazul se arrugaron en una expresión de enojo, mirando fijamente al rubio._

_Joey sonrió "Siempre que te pasa algo bueno, tienes mas cara de creído que de costumbre"(*)_

_Con la misma energía y tensión que había en el ambiente lo acorraló contra la pared, haciendo que el más alto golpeara su espalda. Sin más lo beso._

_Fue un beso efímero, tan corto como furioso._

"_¿me equivoco?" y se fue, dejando al castaño simplemente así, confundido, furioso, acalorado; sin embargo, con el ego más subido que de costumbre. _

Pensó en la próxima vez. Quizás se apareciera en su casa con una enorme funda de comida poco saludable y alta en azucares, y quizás unas películas.

Si que gozaría con su cara.

_----------love----------_

_(*) Me he metido con D. Gray Man, esta frase se la dice Daysha a Yuu cuando lo ve venir de una misión, simplemente me enganche con esa frase y quería usarla, sin embargo no me pertenece, todo a sus respectivos autores y dueños comerciales de la serie._

**Bueno, que ni yo he entendido lo que quiero decir aquí. He tomado este tema de un asunto personal. Una persona muy preciada para mi se pasa trabajando, y sí, gana mucho y tiene sus lujos. Sin embargo, la esencia de la vida no está en el dinero, y si uno puede hacer sonreír a una persona con un adorno, un beso, o un "te quiero"; lo demás puede irse al demonio. El ego de una persona crece realmente con esas cosas.**

**Joo… que ya me he ido del tema, espero os haya gustado.**

**Si desean pueden darme ideas en sus reviews, o darme temas de sus experiencias que quisieran leer con este par. Los adoro, gracias por seguir allá del otro lado.**


	8. Nota 8 De verguenzas y abrazos

**19 notas, 1 sin sentido**

**Nota # 8**

**De vergüenzas y abrazos**

"Seto… despacio"

Miro los ojos azules enfocar su mirada en su rostro, mientras sentía una sola estocada mas fuerte en su cuerpo. No pudo evitar gemir alto, escondiendo su vergüenza tras su antebrazo, sintiéndose derretirse por dentro.

Su respiración era irregular, era exasperante controlar tantas sensaciones a la vez, mientras buscaba las fuerzas para seguir el ritmo de su amante.

Sintió como era levantado con una mano bajo su espalda, y girado boca abajo con su cabeza pegada a las sabanas, su espalda arqueada y sus nalgas levantadas.

Se sintió morir al sentir el primer empuje y apretó fuerte la almohada con sus manos acostumbrándose a una invasión mas profunda, más íntima y bochornosa. Enterró su rostro en el colchón para evitar el grito de placer que se quedo en su garganta.

"No te escondas, déjame escucharte"

Le molestaba que fuera tan coherente en momentos como este, sus palabras tenían un leve jadeo, pero eran firmes y tranquilas.

En el momento en que Seto tomo su hombría con su mano y empezó un vaivén al mismo paso que le penetraba su mente se nublo, no supo más de pensar ni esconderse. Le enloquecía, le desquiciaba, perdía razón de espacio y tiempo y solo se dedicaba a sentir hasta que su pecho explotaba en el goce del orgasmo.

Tiempo después se descubrió atrapado entre unos brazos fuertes que seguro no le dejarían moverse por el resto de la noche.

Sonrió mientras acariciaba con su mano la mejilla de Kaiba. Muchacho loco que solo pensaba en sexo.

Sin embargo; aunque no le dijera nada, no lo dijera nunca un te quiero, un te amo, lo sentía cada vez que le hacia el amor, perdía toda compostura, todo el teatro de odio que le profesaba en publico y podía ver en esos ojos azul profundo aquellas frases que quería escuchar, aquella necesidad por el, aquella pasión solo dedicada a él.

Además de parecerle extremadamente lindo que lo abrazara como oso de peluche cuando dormía. Si no se dejaba sabia se levantaría de mal humor en la mañana.

Se acomodó nuevamente más cerca de él y con una sonrisa en su rostro beso sus labios y volvió a dormir pensando solo una cosa.

…Como le quería.

Algo rapidísimo hecho en el trabajo. Dedicado a BlackLady-AoD que me hizo revivir esta historia que hace años tengo abandonada, gracias corazon, eres un amor.

Besos, y espero continuarla estos días.


	9. Nota 9 De obsesiones y celulares

**Nota # 9. De obsesiones y celulares**

-UD. TIENE UN MENSAJE DE TEXTO-

"De: Seto

12/mar/2011 17:50:03

Te veo hoy en casa a las 9, Cachorro."

Joey siguió caminando por la acera mientras leía el mensaje y sonreía para sí. Desearía tener saldo para contestarle, pero Seto sabía que si iba a estar donde le dijera.

Había empezado esa extraña relación hace 2 meses, nada romántico, cualquiera que le viera desde fuera seria un trato de sexo puro y salvaje. Sin embargo, algo dentro de ambos eso iba mucho más allá de eso. No se hacían gran problema, eran hombres, era incomprensible para ellos romperse la cabeza en cosas sentimentales. Si tenían un celular, una cama y el amante dicho a la hora citada, era el volcán de romanticismo para ellos.

Puso el celular en su bolsillo y siguió caminando.

No había pasado ni medio minuto cuando le sintió vibrar nuevamente.

"De: Seto

12/mar/2011 17:51:54

Estas bien? Porque no me contestas?"

Frunció el seño para luego reír un poco. Algunas veces había notado que Seto podía ser un poquito obsesivo con lo que consideraba que le pertenecía. Le daba miedo pero a la vez se sentía complacido de pertenecer a ese grupo de cosas importantes para el millonario. El puesto número uno era de Mokuba por supuesto, el pobre chico siempre tenía un saldo ilimitado en su teléfono para contestar a las precipitadas llamadas de su hermano.

Se lo imagino en esos momentos, normalmente le daban esos episodios cuando no tenía nada que hacer. Quizás estuviera dando vueltas en su oficina mirando con odio al teléfono a punto de tirarlo por la ventana. Ya cuantos había perdido así. Suertudo él, que podía comprarse cualquiera que quisiera, cuando quisiera.

Vibro nuevamente.

"De: Seto

12/mar/2011 17:55:41

No te muevas de donde estas, iré a verte"

El rubio solo se sentó en la acera de la calle donde estaba y conto hasta 60.

Un deportivo rojo se estaciono junto a él y abrió la puerta del pasajero.

Joey se levanto y miro dentro del auto.

-¿Rastreaste mi teléfono?- pregunto con una ceja levantada.

-Si- dijo con toda la tranquilidad del mundo- Sube al auto.

El rubio rio nuevamente de buena gana y saltó dentro. Quizás el no se había dado cuenta, pero Seto era como un adolescente en su primer amor, solo que con un montón de tecnología y recursos de su lado. Era de miedo.

Sin embargo…. a él le encantaba.

Quizás mañana le llamaría a casa, y cuando terminaran de hablar le diría "no, cuelga tu primero".

NOTAS:

Pues como le llamaran a esto… ¿crack? Jajaja. Lo siento, estoy un tanto deprimida así que prefiero escribir algo sin mucho sentido, que espero les haga reír un poco, a mi me divirtió hacerlo.

Muchos besos para los que siguen del otro lado. Prometo en el próximo algo más serio. Sin embargo... ¿no se sienten identificados algunos? Seguro que sí.


End file.
